Le temps d'un Tango
by Cheminettefelicis80
Summary: Le temps d'un tango tout est possible. Même lorsque c'est Hermione et drago qui partagent cette danse ? OS


Hermione ramena près de son visage le morceau de tissu servant de rideaux. Elle était encore étonnée du nombre de déplacements que les élèves de Poudlard avaient effectué juste pour la voir danser. La foule attendant le couple ne faisait que tordre l'estomac de la belle Griffondor qui commença sérieusement à paniquer. Pourquoi avait-elle accepté de prendre des cours de Danse ? « Ça sera sympa, tu verras ! » Avait dit Ginny. Voilà que maintenant, elle allait danser devant tout Poudlard. Mais ça se n'était pas le pire. Son partenaire de danse n'était autre que Drago Malefoy, il avait fallu que ces deux la soient les meilleurs du cours de danse occasionnellement organisés pour alléger les tensions que la fin de la guerre n'avait pas su apaiser. Voilà que maintenant, elle était totalement paniquée. C'était la première fois qu'elle était aussi peu vêtue, et bizarrement, c'est ce qui la stresser le plus. Elle ne porter qu'une petite robe rouge vive s'arrêtant à mi-cuisse et dos-nu à l'arrière qui permettait de mettre en valeur ses formes parfaites. Dans ses cheveux rassemblés en un chignon, trônait une magnifique fleur rouge, quelques mèches parfaitement ondulées redescendaient de chaque côté de son visage. Hermione souffla brillamment et laissa retomber le rideau. À quelques pas d'elle, Drago Malefoy avançait sans un bruit. Lorsqu'il posa son regard sur la jeune femme, il fut ébloui par sa beauté, mais ça, il ne l'assumerait pas. Plutôt mourir que de lui faire un compliment !

__ Hermione Granger, vous êtes Magnifique !_

_Drago se bloqua net sur les paroles qui étaient quand même sorties de sa bouche. Finalement la mort était peut-être plus proche qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Hermione se retourna vivement et se retrouva face à un Drago Malefoy les joues légèrement rosie par la gêne occasionné._

__ Me... Merci Drago._

_Elle lui fit un sourire minime, quelque peu gêné par le manque d'espace entre leurs deux corps. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur sa joue tellement il était proche d'elle._

__ Alors... Tu es prête ? _ On peut dire ça... _ Il y a du monde._

_Voyant que sa partenaire n'avait pas franchement l'air de vouloir discuter avec lui. Il commença à partir, mais une main vin se poser sur son poignet. Il se retourna doucement et contempla le visage de la jeune femme en face de lui._

__ Drago... J'ai... J'ai peur._

_Les joues d'Hermione prirent une teinte rosée, elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Elle était totalement envahie par la peur. Drago ne sachant que faire s'avança encore plus près d'elle et l'embrassa tendrement sur le front en un geste protecteur, inconsciemment, ils fermèrent tout deux leurs yeux au même moment._

__ Tout se passera bien, je te le promets._

Mac Gonagal fît son apparition, un sourire attendrit se colla sur son visage lorsqu'elle aperçut les danseurs. Mais pas le temps d'être attendrit, la danse allait commencer. Elle avait choisi Le Tango. Le tango synonyme de sensualité ou les hommes ne font plus qu'un avec les femmes. Le Tango, danse de la souffrance, du désespoir et de la passion. Deux personnes réunies en une seul le temps d'une danse érotiquement passionnel. Ou deux âmes échouées peuvent s'exprimer librement juste quelques minutes. Où la tension se trouve palpable, où chaque note de musique vous transporte dans une transe que personne ne peux contrôler, comme si la musique était la seule chose à laquelle vous pouvez vous raccrocher pour survire. Où chaque note de musique arrivant jusqu'à vos oreilles vous transpercent de part et d'autre de votre corps. Où finalement la seule chose à laquelle vous avez cru n'est qu'une désillusion notoire. L'illusion parfaite de la perfection, chaque note de musique transperçant votre âme sans aucun gène vous procurant de long et d'intenses frissons. C'est ça Le Tango. D'intenses frissons vous brulant littéralement le corps, fessant bouillonner votre sang jusqu'à la consumation de votre chair. Un plaisir autant passionnel que charnel. Mac Gonagal clos lentement ses paupières, l'odeur de rose vint lui caresser doucement les narines alors qu'elle rêvait du Tango. Elle imaginait déjà le couple d'étudiants danser sur la musique d'El Tango de Roxanne qu'elle avait pu entendre dans le film du Moulin rouge qu'elle avait vu un bon milliard de fois. Hermione et Drago se retournèrent lentement vers leur professeur. Le raclement de gorge de Drago fit revenir Minerva sur Terre. Minerva ouvrit rapidement les paupières et vit que les deux jeunes gens la regardaient d'un air étrange. Surement, le stress espérait secrètement la directrice.

_ Je viens vous prévenir que le décor est en place. Vous allez commencer dans une minute.

Placée Hermione respira un bon coup une dernière fois et alla s'asseoir près de la table. Une jambe au-dessus de l'autre, le dos droit la tête légèrement tournée vers le public - encore caché derrière le rideau de velours rouge – Hermione attendait le cœur battant le plus violemment possible. Drago lui, vêtut d'un simple pantalon de costume, et une chemise noir contrastant avec ses cheveux blond se mit face à Hemione de l'autre côté de la scène. Il était droit et il avait ramené son bras gauche en avant la main tendu vers Hermione. Il restait immobile, comme s'il était soudainement devenu une statue de marbre. Le rideau s'ouvrit lentement, et la tension dans la salle était palpable. Personne ne croyait à l'association Serpentard/ Griffondor et encore moins a l'alliance Drago / Hermione. Les cœurs de plusieurs étudiants manquèrent un battement devant la beauté fulgurante d'Hermione. Et là quelques notes de piano se mirent à résonner dans la grande salle. Drago avança d'un pas rythmé jusqu'à Hermione, il se baissa un peu plus, lui prit sa main et déposa un délicat baiser sur la main. Drago n'avait pas lâché du regard la belle une seul seconde. Hermione ce leva de façon très sensuelle, rejetant un pied en arrière. Le couple s'éloigna légèrement de la petite table en marchant d'un pas rythmé par le piano qui continuait de jouer. Ils se mirent face à face, ce dévorant des yeux comme si la passion et le désir les animaient. Drago avait la main droite placée un peu plus bas que son visage entrelacé avec la main gauche de sa partenaire, tandis que sa main gauche était délicatement posée entre ses reins. Hermione, elle, posa sa main droite sur l'épaule de son cher partenaire. Leurs yeux continuèrent de se chercher mutuellement. Une flamme étrange passa dans les yeux de Drago.

_ Tu es Sublime Hermione...Avait t'il dit dans un souffle.

Drago avança alors qu'Hermione recula. Chaque pas qu'il faisait été parfaitement retranscrit comme s'il se regardait dans un miroir. À présent, c'était Drago qui reculait et Hermione qui avançait. Leurs gestes se firent plus secs et sauvages. Comme si leur passion les dévorait. Drago posa sa main droite sur la nuque de la jeune femme. Hermione partis en arrière et il l'accompagna dans un mouvement magnifiquement gracieux. Leurs gestes étaient rapides, mais lents à la fois. Il ramena son visage près du sien. Il se dévora encore une fois du regard. Leurs corps continuaient de bouger, comme pris au piège par la musique dont les notes des violons traversaient leurs esprits. Comme si plus rien n'existaient autour d'eux. Toujours comme face à un miroir leurs pas étaient parfaitement maitrisés et réalisé. Leurs corps se déplaçaient sur la scène comme s'ils étaient sur une ligne droite. Leurs visages collés, ils avançaient ensemble vers la même direction. Arrivé à l'autre bout de la scène, il la fit tourner sur elle-même. Hermione dans son élan finis accroupi, une main posée sur le torse de Drago et son visage cherchant celui de son partenaire. Sensuellement, il lui prit sa main et la releva d'un coup sec. L'amenant dans ses bras, encore plus proches. Comme si la rapprocher encore plus de lui était possible. Leurs yeux ne se quittaient toujours pas, et le son des violons continuaient toujours de retentir. Le couple foulait la scène comme s'il ne la touchait plus. Prenant Hermione part la taille, il la fit sauter de telles manières qu'il maintenait maintenant fermement la cuisse d'Hermione. La jambe d'Hermione replié sur le côté, l'autre tendu vers le sol. Drago fit trainer l'autre jambe en se déplaçant sensuellement. Il la fit tourner une seconde fois, pour que sa belle puisse retirer sa jambe de là où elle était. Mon dieu, ce qu'elle était belle. Elle allait le rendre fou. Ils se remirent à fouler la scène d'un pas uni. Le couple était dans leur transe. Il n'y avait qu'eux. Ils ne voyaient personne et ils entendaient seulement le son de la musique. La fin de la musique approchait. La passion que procurait cette danse et cette musique dans leurs corps étaient plus que débordante. Hermione termina sa danse le visage à quelques centimètres de celui du Serpentard, elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur ces lèvres. C'était impossible de résister, même elle, Hermione Granger, n'allait pas tarder à céder à cette tentation dévorante. Ils se dévorèrent des yeux et Drago approcha un peu plus ses lèvres vers celle de la jeune femme. La dernière note de musique se fit entendre, Hermione ne résistant plus cella alors ses lèvres avec celle du jeune homme et passa ses mains autours de sa nuque.

Le rideau se referma sur cette tendre image. Et dans la salle un silence religieux trôna. Le public était sous le choc. Le temps de se remettre de ses émotions, Harry secoua vivement la tête puis se leva et applaudît de toutes ses forces sa jeune amie. Le reste de Poudlard ayant repris ces esprits se leva aussi, et le public applaudit aussi fort qu'il le put. Hermione rompit le baiser qu'elle échangeait avec Drago lorsqu'elle entendit le tonnerre d'applaudissements qui leur était destiné. Ils avaient réussi. L'espace d'un instant, ils avaient prouvé qu'ils pouvaient partager autre chose que leurs disputes quotidiennes, mais belles et bien leur amour naissant. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de verser quelques larmes, la pression, mais aussi et surtout la passion gardée depuis un bon petit moment se relâcher. Drago, qui la regarder tendrement lui prit son visage entre ses deux mains et déposa un délicat baiser sur les lèvres d'Hermione. Son doux baiser terminé, Drago serra sa belle contre lui. Humant ses cheveux Drago demanda :

_ Hermione...

La dite Hermione ferma ses paupières et profita de l'odeur qui se dégageait du torse de son apollon et poussa un léger gémissement encourageant le jeune homme à continuer.

_ Je... Je t'aime.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire contre le torse de son bien aimé. Elle répondit simplement, mais sincèrement.

_ Moi aussi Drago.


End file.
